


一顆爛水蜜桃

by CecileEatsMelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Summary: 以為被媽媽搶走＿＿的故事。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	一顆爛水蜜桃

NANA『結束了？』

7X『嗯』

7X（貼圖）

NANA『我去找你』

NANA『等我』

7X『好』

7X『等一下我們去吃冰』

NANA（貼圖）

NANA『冬天吃冰？』

7X『就想吃啊』

NANA『好呀』

星期五下午，放學回家，週六沒課沒補習，高三生，大學考完了放榜了，確定上的學校是預想中，而且同一間，巧合得不能再巧，把所有計算都縫進一句「真剛好」裡。黃仁俊拿起掛在椅背上的厚外套，先穿上制服外的毛衣，再穿上制服外套，再穿上真正的厚外套，包得鼓鼓走出教室。

羅渽民在走廊尾巴等他，見他朝自己走來，嘴巴先行一步揚起，招手把人攬過，順手拎走書包。

「你今天想吃什麼？」羅渽民問。

「綜合水果冰，」黃仁俊說，「我吃綜合水果冰，你吃布丁牛奶冰。」

吃飯都是這樣，你點一種我點一種，兩人分著吃，雖然大多都是滿足黃仁俊的私慾，因為多數時候羅渽民壓根沒想法。去吃火鍋也要點鴛鴦，一鍋原味一鍋辣味，大辣，這個就認了。鴛鴦鍋只是一劈為二的稱呼，但羅渽民願意將鴛鴦兩字上升為象徵意義，和黃仁俊去吃鴛鴦鍋，是因為他們是鴛鴦。

是鴛鴛。黃仁俊提醒他。

不管，他就要說鴛鴦。

鴛鴛，不說鴛鴛就揍你。

好的，鴛鴛。

反正不管是鴛鴦還是鴛鴛還是鴦鴦，這個象徵意義以及象徵的符徵都是他們。分食了半碗的綜合水果冰和布丁牛奶冰後，一如繼往地，要在斜坡上的分岔處道別，一個往東走、一個往西行，最後再於此地再次相逢。抱一下，像所有情侶那樣，像一般男子高中生那樣。

「明天要不要出去吃飯？天氣預報說明天會稍微回暖，」儘管是十二月，羅渽民還是說，「還是去公園後面的溫室野餐？我可以做三明治，你泡一壺茶，泡你想喝的。」

「好啊，」黃仁俊收緊手，「水果三明治？雞肉的？我也想吃有包泡菜的。」

「有包泡菜的，有雞肉的……還是我乾脆做紫菜包飯啊？也可以吧？」

「嗯，好啊，就那個，我帶可樂和甜點，媽媽昨天下班拿了幾盒泡芙回來。」自動忽略羅渽民說的茶，換成了可樂。

「好，那明天下午一點這裡集合。」

「欸——你不覺得一點太早嗎……？」黃仁俊又摟緊一點，改以撒嬌攻勢：「兩點。」

「兩點太晚，駁回。」羅渽民說，抬頭看了一下周圍，沒人，繼續，「一點半。」

「兩點。」

「一點半。」

「兩點。」

「一點半。」

「兩點半。」

「兩……你別耍詐，我知道你在想什麼，剛剛沒說完，所以，還是一點半。」羅渽民成功駁回，讓黃仁俊頓了一下，惱羞成怒，臉頰鼓起，佯裝生氣貌但未成功。

在談好了明天的野餐行程後，兩人終於離別，互相say goodbye，但就在走進自己家門後又默契地拿起手機報告已經到家。因為已經是脫離考生身份，只需要等畢業等入學，所以每一天都是愜意的輕鬆的偷偷摸摸的戀愛。這樣的一場戀愛。現在爸媽還沒回來，他有的是時間沉浸在這個餘韻之中。

肚子餓了。

走下樓到廚房去，打開冰箱挖掘有什麼能吃的，他發現在冷藏最上層還有一只木盒，是之前羅渽民送來的水果。說是全州外婆家自己種的，溫室硬栽培出來的冬季桃子，限定一個月。給客人的是好看有農藥的，給自己人的是又醜又歪但好吃的，送來他們家的是後者。前兩個禮拜羅渽民親自送來的，理由是「仁俊在課業上幫了我很多」，要回報。騙誰呢，黃仁俊就是個偏科生，是能幫上什麼。

黃仁俊父母接下這份大禮，誠惶誠恐，聽說全州最有名就是桃子啊，而且還是自己有機栽培的，一次就送了十多顆，還是這麼一個美男子親自上門來。爸爸媽媽接下手時都要偷偷讚嘆一番他的美貌，全然忘卻自己兒子就在後方。

但好像有點冰到爛掉了，剩至少有五顆，都怪爸媽在職場上收到什麼食物就往冰箱塞，尤其是媽媽，在公家機關上班，常收到民眾偷塞的禮物，塞到都忘記。他naver了一下，看有人說可以做成果醬。

×

冬天的時候送來的是草莓，黃仁俊喜歡草莓沾糖沾煉乳，也喜歡切片擺在早餐吐司上。羅渽民外婆家是果農，喜歡在產季外種植非當季水果，說這樣是在試探它們的極限。但冬天時送來的草莓是當季的，沒有強迫生長。

羅渽民是被水果圍繞的王子嗎？總是藉口送水果來，不過大多數時候都是他收件。自從高二認識以來就藉著「謝謝仁俊幫我複習功課」、「外婆今年豐收」、「住很近就順道送來」這種大人聽了相信黃仁俊一聽就是放屁的理由，來送水果。

通常家裡只有黃仁俊，所以送完水果後，羅渽民便是登堂入室，把水果拋到一旁去了。

兩人開始交往是升高二暑假的事。

高二分班，文理分組，黃仁俊數學好，本來打算進自然組，結果老師一句「你化學跟生物真的不行」勸進了社會組，然後就聽到班上的人說全年級、全校、全市最帥的那個人選了社會組，就在他們班。

打從入學那一天他就聽過這個人，也看過幾次，是真的帥，還有點難以親近的氣場，不過看那人和朋友互動的樣子，似乎又不如大家所說的高嶺之花。尤其開學第一天對方就抓著書包坐他隔壁，這人面相有點冷，可是看了他一眼後就露出八顆牙齒說「嗨」，然後問他一年級是幾班的。莫名奇妙的，也沒說過一句完整的話，這之前也沒來往或眼神接觸過，黃仁俊也不知道為什麼自己就把這個人放在心上了。放著放著就醃出味，藏不住，被發現，趁著自己要羞恥挖地洞躲開之前羅渽民就把他抱走了。

談戀愛是會變胖的呢，黃仁俊從營養不良的49公斤一路胖到55公斤，再因為看到鏡中自己嚇一跳減回53公斤。羅渽民太會做菜了，三不五時拿愛心早餐給他，週末就出去吃飯野餐，營養均衡，讓常常回家只有烏黑一片的黃仁俊吃得健康飽足。原先凹陷的臉龐都被餵得膨起來了，膨起來更好，羅渽民最愛捏。

考大學那時兩人天天去自修室窩著，談戀愛兼複習，羅渽民讀書普普通通，每一科都差不多；黃仁俊數學和國文特別好，就幫男朋友複習這兩科。其實還找了全校前十名的李帝努一起讀，但讀到一半對方嫌棄他們煩、整天都掃射粉紅光線、讓人想吐，自己中離和自然組的李東赫複習去了。

被拋下的兩人只好自立自強，擬定讀書計畫、分析大學落點、著重常出考題、寫考古題再互相批改。寫錯提醒過的題型要彈一下額頭，黃仁俊從不留情，羅渽民下不了手，改以捏他肥肥軟軟的臉頰代替。

於是兩個人紅著一片額頭和臉頰走出自修室，痛定思痛，一定要記好錯誤，下次別再犯。黃仁俊在心裡給羅渽民記上一筆，這男人居然敢真的捏。可當羅渽民在大冬天的戶外等他半小時，就為了給他一份聖誕節驚喜，黃仁俊就一筆勾消了。

日子都是愜意的，小寫的，無須擔憂煩心的。

他們認識沒多久，就迅速進入了超過好友的階段與感情，羅渽民是個慢悠悠的人，偏偏黃仁俊急性子，他知道羅渽民不是無動於衷，但出於本性就是不先說。黃仁俊雖急躁，卻是彆扭性，一條腸子能打十個結，只好做球給對方，讓羅渽民把自己攬走。

黃仁俊好多第一次都是跟這個人一起的，第一次戀愛（對方也是）、第一次做愛（對方也是）、第一次抽菸（對方還是），就連第一次產生「好想和這個人一起走下去，雖然我現在只有十八歲」的想法然後發現對方也是。

第一次抽菸是在自修室撞見班上的正經乖乖牌在後門那抽菸，乖乖牌見了他們，也不怎麼驚訝害怕，悠然吐一口煙，打出一個熟練的菸圈，將手上菸盒往前一遞問他們要不？乖乖牌說她壓力大，上次沒拿到第一名就被趕去倉庫睡，在雙親羞辱下逐漸養成的習慣。黃仁俊不知道該不該拒絕，也是出於好奇，拿了一根，說謝謝，比乖乖牌還乖。

後來就忘了這事，一直到羅渽民有一天看他家沒人又跑去玩，翻他書桌書櫃時發現抽屜這根菸絲毫未減少，提議要不就現在抽？黃仁俊看著他，又看看菸，那截細細的、薄薄的、帶有清涼香味的菸。他著魔似地起身，要去找打火機，但是未果。

『……我找不到打火機，你來廚房一下。』黃仁俊說。羅渽民不曉得為什麼要去廚房，還是聽話跟下樓去。

點著那根涼菸後，兩人窩在房間角落的懶骨頭裡，羅渽民伸長手摟著黃仁俊，塞進自己懷中。為了散去菸味打開窗，吹進風來冷，又多開了小暖氣吹暖腳，同分一根菸。羅渽民以食指和中指輕捏著濾嘴，貼近黃仁俊嘴邊，吸一口後嘴裡滿是焦味。

『人生第一根菸居然是用火爐點的菸，』羅渽民低笑耳語道，『還好你家不是電磁爐。』

『不喜歡啊，嘴裡好臭。』黃仁俊沒理會他那句無趣的玩笑，手擋在嘴巴前，呼一口氣說。

『我也不喜歡。』羅渽民說。

第一次發生關係則是考完大學後，也只是前一陣子，幾個好朋友揪去吃飯玩通宵，所有人都窩在羅渽民家看電視打遊戲，唯獨主人和黃仁俊兩人消失無蹤，躲去羅渽民房間裡。兩人話說著說著濃情蜜意時，黃仁俊被感性沖昏頭喪了理智開始哭泣，對羅渽民說你以後是不是就煩我了、我們現在做吧、羅渽民你不說愛我我就要宰了你剁你下面拿去餵狗。

為了讓黃仁俊冷靜下來，羅渽民捨身奉獻自己，直接把黃仁俊撲倒在床就地正法。過程極其艱辛但必須克服，身為黃仁俊的男朋友必須什麼都會、什麼都懂，就算是處男也要盡力引導不知為何一直哭哭啼啼、就連射精也像小狗哀鳴的黃仁俊，射完後還直直睡去，不理他，讓他硬著一根在黑暗中悲苦自擼一發。他忍不住把氣出在朋友身上，下樓趕人。

雖然後續發現是黃仁俊錯喝了他們家裝在水瓶裡的燒酒才發瘋的。但那都是後話了。被一臉純情的乖乖牌男孩搞上床也許可以列為人生里程碑之一。

×

「我這禮拜六全家要去吃飯，」羅渽民說，「所以禮拜六不能去找你了。」

「喔，這樣，」黃仁俊從手機中抬頭，「這是相隔多久的家庭聚餐了？」

「……算一算也有兩個月了吧，我爸之前很忙，一直說沒空沒空，到上禮拜才說可以吃，我媽聽到後就說，給他兩個月心理準備也夠了吧。」

「你姊呢？」

「我姊？她沒什麼反應啊，上大學後整個都不管家裡的事了，人家可是忙著玩社團跟打工的大忙人。」

「那……那禮拜天呢？」黃仁俊又把自己藏回手機裡，裝作不經意問起。

「禮拜天也不行，我要去當臨時工頂別人的班。」羅渽民說，「黃同學，我們一週五天都在一起，才分開兩天就捨不得了？」

「喔。」黃仁俊輕咳一下，訕訕地說，「隨口問問，你別想太多往自己臉上貼金了，只是閒聊。」

「好的，」羅渽民說，「告知一聲，我禮拜天晚上沒事。」

羅渽民父母很早就離婚了，小孩給媽媽扶養，爸爸出贍養費。爸爸忙，不可能顧孩子，也沒多大意願，媽媽變一手包過來一雙兒女。媽媽看起來一點也不傷心，更像是解脫，但那種解脫並非從「爸爸」手中解脫，更像是，與某種綁縛她的、更久遠的東西斷乾淨了。他不是很懂，但直覺很準。一個人在家是挺無聊的，媽媽忙上班，忙家計，忙他。爸爸似乎有新的女友了，但媽媽一直沒有。媽媽長得那麼美，周圍不乏人示好，姊姊拐著彎鼓勵媽媽多交朋友，媽媽說不用。雖然姊姊讀大學後就和家裡漸行漸遠，若即若離，但這也是好事吧。羅渽民還養得起自己，只要記得在餐桌上給錢，他就能去買菜，做菜，煮一頓飯，和黃仁俊吃一整天，去打籃球機，買漫畫，繳吉他社社費。

吉他是便宜跟人收的，堂哥說看你沒什麼嗜好的，給你吉他練練吧。他想反駁自己不是沒嗜好，他的嗜好是出去運動，打打球，打遊戲，拍拍照，只是這些嗜好裡沒有吉他。總之，他還是收了一把吉他，認真練了，對著黃仁俊彈了。高二分班後，羅渽民看見一年級時在籃球場上看到的嬌小男生也同班，心裡不免升起一點好奇心。嬌小男生隔壁沒人坐，他立刻過去佔位子。

這個嬌小男生真可愛，要軟則軟、要剛則剛，一張嘴不饒人，雞婆得要死，管東管西管他咖啡喝太多傷身，管他駝背，管他坐沒坐相，連他有沒有女友也管去了。然後，他發現原來嬌小男生就住他家附近，只離兩個街區。他自己跑過去給人管。

黃仁俊去他家時，正巧媽媽在家，媽媽看到黃仁俊直誇好可愛，問他住哪、爸媽做什麼、跟兒子怎麼認識的。那時媽媽工作還沒那麼忙，還能放學後跟媽媽在家裡相遇。羅渽民去黃仁俊家，倒是很少看到他爸媽，都忙著工作。他以為忙著工作的父母不會瞭解兒子，但黃家似乎例外，一家過得開心。黃仁俊說過，媽媽很高興他出生了，本來還想用自己的名字的其中一字給兒子取名，後來怎麼排列都不滿意，還是把命名權交給外婆了。媽媽是一條銀河，小時候的黃仁俊就說那他就是白天的太陽了。聽到這些瑣碎小故事時羅渽民總不免生起羨慕的心。

「……你今天晚上來吧。」黃仁俊說，「我爸媽都在。」

「嗯？不是應該爸媽不在時才找我嗎？」

「不是啦……」黃仁俊抹抹臉，說，「我想讓我爸媽好好認識你。」

見父母了。

下課後回家，他們沒有在岔路分離，而是一同走回黃仁俊家。黃仁俊已經先跟父母說過了，帶（男）朋友回家吃飯。他們進門時，爸爸還在把客廳整理成能見人的樣子，媽媽已經端菜上桌了。羅渽民九十度鞠躬打招呼，匆匆彎腰匆匆抬起，黃仁俊把他書包脫下甩去沙發，所有人坐定位準備吃飯。黃仁俊張羅碗筷擦桌子，幫客人倒一杯檸檬水，開動。

「仁俊常常講到你，」爸爸說，「你是不是上次也有送水果來？」

「是。」羅渽民說，「我外公外婆是果農，主要種蘋果，但也會種當季其他水果。」

「真是不好意思，常常收你們家的水果……」媽媽看著羅渽民，輕輕皺起眉，又鬆開，「渽民有兄弟姐妹嗎？可以問爸媽是做什麼的嗎？」

「一個姊姊。我爸是製藥工廠的某種……主管吧，媽媽是事務所會計，姊姊在讀大學。」

「你每次送水果來時都沒好好看過你。」媽媽又說，「我們家黃仁俊是不是常給你添麻煩？他說你煮的飯很好吃，都不想吃我煮的了。」

「沒有啊，仁俊對我很好。」羅渽民聽到話題跟黃仁俊牽上關係，鬆開緊繃的弦，笑開嘴，「我興趣是煮飯，他負責幫我試吃評分。」

「你這孩子真是……」媽媽睨了兒子一眼，又繼續：「姓羅的好像很少啊？以前仁俊在講到你時，我們都只記得名字，你送水果來時我們都沒時間看清楚，真的好帥啊。」

「謝謝阿姨，嗯，姓羅的是比較少，我媽當初生我們時也說遇到詐騙集團比較能辨識是真是假。」

「哎呀真的嗎？你媽媽真聰明哈哈哈。以前我也認識一個很要好的同學跟一個姓羅的男生結婚，我只聽過她老公和渽民兩個姓羅的——她自己名字也很特別，三個字寫成漢字都是姓氏——所以黃仁俊講到你時我跟他爸爸都有印象，他感覺就只有你這個朋友，每次講同學都是你。」

「沒有啦，他人緣很好，很會交朋友。」羅渽民說，「還會教我數學跟國文。」

「你剛剛說媽媽是會計？是在哪間事務所上班？」

「不是事務所，是科技公司的會計。」

「喔——這樣啊。會很忙嗎？」

「蠻忙的，她這一陣子都在加班，每天都八點過後才回家。」

「這樣啊，真辛苦……對了，仁俊說你很會做飯？」

「嗯，我喜歡煮飯，我媽不太愛下廚，但外婆很會做菜，都是跟外婆學的。」

「媽你問太多了吧？是要做普查嗎？」黃仁俊說。

晚餐這一番談天逗笑黃仁俊的媽媽，效果很好，黃仁俊也是沒料到羅渽民可以收服自己媽媽。餐桌上他和爸爸都沒說什麼話，顧著聽媽媽說，羅渽民回應。吃飽喝足，去房間玩，以免又受到媽媽纏擾。黃仁俊給羅渽民框了一盤他自己做的辣蘿蔔，要他親身試毒，給評語。

「好吃。」羅渽民發自肺腑地說。

「好吃吧？」黃仁俊笑瞇瞇，「我加了點檸檬。」

「好吃，黃大師怎麼都不說自己會做飯？」

「又不是真的會做飯，只是做點心而已。」黃仁俊瞄他一眼，說，「你很得我媽的心啊。」

「我什麼都不會，就擅長應對長輩。」羅渽民在眼睛旁比了個Ya手勢，繼續躺在黃同學的單人床上，用棉被裹住自己，盡情吸黃仁俊的味道。他最喜歡埋在黃仁俊頸窩處嗅他的味道，也沒什麼香也不怎麼臭，就是一種黃仁俊的味道，羅渽民愛不釋手，釋鼻。

「是沒錯啦，」黃仁俊想起這個師奶師爺殺手，不過是去買家政課分組作業的材料而已，就被裁縫店奶奶塞了好多免費的布料。隔天帶到班上去，一尺一萬韓元，就地起價，黃仁俊出的主意。

送羅渽民回去之前，媽媽又拿了一盒洋蔥拌鮪魚給他帶回去吃。黃仁俊傻了眼，張大嘴，不敢置信。

×

今天要和爸、媽還有姊姊一起吃飯。

在秘密男友家吃飯的那天晚上，回家後，羅渽民一個人躺在床上盯天花板沉思，他從黃仁俊那搶了一隻娃娃回來，說有黃仁俊的味道，他要放在自己床上。再三向黃仁俊發誓說絕對不會拿娃娃做奇怪的事後，終於抱回這隻小熊布偶。他又想起黃仁俊的家，黃仁俊長得就是父母的模子造成的，而且那雙眼眉絕對是遺傳到媽媽，他愛黃仁俊的眼、眉、有點彎彎的鼻子、抿起來的唇，還有月牙般的眉毛。

進自己家門後立刻被湧上的黑暗包圍，媽媽還沒回來，今天八成又加班了。和姊姊的KKT最後聊天記錄停在三天前，「我會去吃飯」。他把黃仁俊的聊天室釘選在最上層，開聲音震動通知，隨時隨地都要掛在心上。

黃仁俊的媽媽似乎很喜歡自己。黃仁俊長得像爸爸跟媽媽，一半一半，他看得出來，可是他們身上，沒有黃仁俊的可愛和嬌氣。那位媽媽待他頗熱情，誠惶誠恐，吞下飯時不斷思考該怎麼樣才能和旁邊可愛的人獨處呢。

他翻過身，開始在腦中回想所有令他快樂的東西，一個一個像翻相簿那樣，每翻到一個開心的回憶就拿出來觀賞許久，再戀戀不捨放下，繼續下一個。

記憶中爸爸媽媽一直都是相敬如賓，沒什麼衝突，也沒烙過狠話，可謂是湖水一般寧靜無波，連說要離婚都是安安靜靜地把門帶上燈關掉，婚姻關係就結束了。姊姊站在媽媽那邊，沒有分是非對錯，很早就對自己說過，小孩子一定會複製父母的模樣，就連他們的婚姻模式也是。說這句話時姊姊才高一，姊姊還說有你在的時候媽媽才願意笑。這也難怪她迫不及待離開這個家。

會不會複製父母不知道，他只是那時才發現姊姊似乎不太喜歡自己，或者說不想忍受自己。

羅渽民把娃娃蓋在自己眼睛上。

他並不覺得媽媽是偏愛自己，是姊姊誤會了。只是自己在的時候，媽媽才願意更接近爸爸一點。他個性冷雖冷，遇到喜歡的人時還是黏踢踢不分開，他一邊黏爸爸一邊黏媽媽，媽媽是被他黏去爸爸身邊的。但這話姊姊一定不會聽。

幸好黃仁俊會聽。他再再再再再一次在心裡對黃仁俊說喜歡。

7X『禮拜六幾點吃飯？』

NANA『六點』

NANA『晚上』

7X『那不太急？早上可以出來吧？』

NANA『你真的很想我耶』

7X『……』

7X『你一定想不到，我媽想給你東西』

NANA『？？？』

NANA『給我什麼？』

7X『不知道，她把東西裝在袋子裡』

7X『好奇怪』

NANA『Hmmmmmmmmmm 好啊那禮拜六幾點給我？』

7X『中午？』

7X『我想去你家玩健身環』

NANA『喔 好啊』

NANA『不能玩太久喔』

7X『為什麼？』

NANA『保留體力做其他的事啊』

7X『滾』

黃仁俊的媽媽拿了一個紙袋給兒子，紙袋裡還有一個盒子，用包裝紙包起來，看不出是什麼，光從形體看也無法辨認，還很重。他問媽媽這是什麼，媽媽說別管這麼多，是大人的事。黃仁俊已經很久沒聽到這句話了，只有當他小得還無法辨認是非對錯時，媽媽才用這句藉口搪塞。

秘密的味道自閃避的言語飄出，沉甸甸的袋子裡裝的是摸不出的私語，黃仁俊心裡冒出了疑惑的泡泡。他們依然約在交岔口，冬日的街道全是雪的反光，刺傷眼，而且乾乾的，黃仁俊把紙袋遞給羅渽民。

「你媽媽是怎麼回事？禮物嗎？」羅渽民掀開袋子，裡面的東西包得嚴實，突然笑了，「該不會是承認女婿了吧？」

「講什麼瘋話你這瘋子……」黃仁俊打他臂膀一下，「你是女婿我是什麼？」

「我的愛。」

「瘋子。」黃仁俊低下頭，又踢他，「我要玩健身環。」

健身環是羅渽民爸爸買的，說是生日禮物，但拖到九月底了才來。黃仁俊拿起那個健身環，看看羅渽民的腹部，再看看自己。自己已經是全班公認最瘦弱的男生了，「好友」卻是有八塊腹肌、可以捶死混混的二頭肌和超強踢力，而他柔弱得連打排球都摔得全身瘀青。回家後羅渽民還比他父母更心疼，每天都要親手幫他擦藥。

「你在期待什麼？」羅渽民躺在沙發上，饒有興致地看他。

「沒什麼，就做個運動。」

「我期待你的腹肌。」

「閉嘴。」

羅渽民捨命陪公子，當個最乖的小陪同，和黃仁俊到底是玩了一小時。一小時的運動對他來說不算什麼，平時自己出去練球練跑也差不多是這樣，可黃仁俊就不同了，一趟下來他已經趴在地上起不來。全身都是汗，腿軟得不行，還附帶喘個不停。

羅渽民撈他起來拋去沙發上，說，「雖然同樣是嬌喘跟腿軟，但我比較希望是我造成的，不是健身環。」

「……我好累，真的不行了。」

當然不可能要黃仁俊真的和他來一次，但還是用深吻取代了。兩人就躺在冷氣房裡什麼也不說，什麼也不做，就滑手機看廢片。他們都覺得這樣很好，壓根忘了那紙袋究竟藏著什麼。一晃眼就到了五點，羅渽民依依不捨準備送黃仁俊回家。才走出門一步，他就後悔把黃仁俊放出去了。

現在是一月初，來到最冷的時候，呼出的氣都能結冰。氣象說會回暖都是騙人的。

「我要抱抱。」羅渽民說。

「……你不嫌膩啊？」

「我嫌過你什麼嗎？」

「不要在這裡抱，」黃仁俊拒絕了他的請求，看見羅渽民迅速消氣，又泛起罪惡感，改口：「親親可以。」

這話又說得把羅渽民充起氣來了。

「親一下。」黃仁俊紅著臉，說，「就一下。」

「一下夠嗎？多一點好不好？」

「那……那三下。」

「十下。」

「太多了！要死啊這裡人少也不能這樣……」

「五下。」

「……五下，」黃仁俊瞪他一眼，「說好五下。」然後扯緊了手臂把羅渽民往自己的方向拉，羅渽民才不顧什麼周圍目光，得到黃仁俊許可後他就不管了，抓去，掐著那把就算鋪上厚大衣仍然纖細的腰發出響亮啾啾聲親了足足五下。天氣冷，昨晚才下過雪，今天又回暖，可雪一融周圍就發凍，羅渽民捨不得放開小暖爐，親完後又繼續抱著。

「吃完飯給我打個電話……」黃仁俊說，可還沒說完就忽然有人插進來。

「渽民？」一個長得和羅渽民極度相似的中年女子出現，驚訝中又混揉疑惑，看著他們兩人，那眼睛那嘴，那眉毛那鼻子。黃仁俊根本不用想也都猜得出這是羅渽民的媽媽。

嚇得兩人立刻分開，羅渽民把黃仁俊推到後面去藏起來，驚訝不已大眼瞪瞪，「你怎麼回來了？」

「……我想起來有東西要拿給你爸，」媽媽同樣也是嚇得不輕，說話有點遲疑，「……你好的話……我進去拿個東西。」

「喔……喔，等，等一下。」羅渽民慢慢移動身子，依然是把黃仁俊藏在身後，可黃仁俊也是個發育正常的高中男生，根本遮不住。

大家都在睜眼說瞎話，突然房間裡多了一頭大象，空氣突然變好冷，冬天的太陽又縮回去。媽媽繞過他們進門，羅渽民叫黃仁俊快跑，跑越快越好，趕快回家去，接下來會發生什麼事他自己也不知道，至少要讓男朋友知道自己不是孬種。

冒出冷汗，走回家，看見媽媽早就拿好東西在裡面等他了。媽媽說一起去餐廳吧。

×

到底是一家人，一頓飯吃得快吵起來，雖不是大吵大鬧劍拔駑張，也不遠了，媽媽拿的是之前爸爸堆積在家的公司資料，始終沒帶走，那些早就該碎的東西。不過可以先下結論，這兩個人離婚是離得好，兩個小孩也不曉得當初為什麼他們要結婚。

他還是要說早前是有經歷過美好年代的，父母們願意在孩子們面前放開心胸真誠對待彼此，可到了羅渽民國中後，媽媽突然就不想強迫自己放開了。

「渽熙最近還好吧？媽媽說你都在忙社團。」爸爸說。他選了「忙」而不是「玩」這個字。

「嗯，就普通吧，修課很順。」

「哎以前在女中被磨得抗壓性很強了，根本不擔心羅渽熙。」媽媽看著女兒扛起長女責任，盡責擺出老大的樣子，說，「倒是羅渽民，每天都在玩，也沒看你在唸書。」

剛剛才被媽媽抓包自己和男生談戀愛的羅渽民驚魂未定，沒了貧嘴的勇氣，攪拌著前菜的湯，嗯了幾聲權當回應。

「他不是說同學有在教他？還說人家國文跟數學很好。」羅渽熙說。

「你怎麼知道的？」羅渽民問。

「你每天在Instagram發那堆廢文我會不知道？忘記我們互關？」羅渽熙說。

「姊姊是眼線嗎？盯著弟弟讀書呢。」爸爸說。

「同學教他？誰啊？」媽媽問。

「你不要每天偷窺，煩！我都不會跟爸媽說你在學校怎樣。」因為是跟姊姊說話，他才稍微放鬆一點，用起了撒嬌語氣。

「我自己就會跟媽媽講，哪像你。」羅渽熙說，「不知道是誰，反正就一個男生。」

「啊——不要再講了啦！」羅渽民說，「又沒人叫你講。」

「哎呀姊姊也是關心嘛……」爸爸說。但說一說，自己也不怎麼肯定，他也懷疑女兒是否真的關心弟弟，或只是想扒些料當作晚餐話題。

難受的晚餐終於可以迎來尾聲了。

上完甜點後，姊姊速速吃完，說等等要回學校再彩排一次，大後天要演出，照理來說這幾天晚上都要在那準備的，今天是特別出來。然後拎著外套走了。

「我……還有點公事要處理，」慢吞吞，盡可能地慢，表示自己真的沒有想快點走、把甜點的米布丁吃完的爸爸說，「今天就先這樣了，下次見。」

「嗯。再見。」

「掰掰。」

又只剩下他和媽媽了。媽媽請服務生再添茶水，並請他們把盤子收走。

坐立難安，羅渽民沒傻得不知道這是什麼意思，茶還是熱的，冒著煙，杯子燙。

「……那男生是誰？」媽媽問。

「班上的同學。」他說。

「班上的同學，」媽媽隨他重複一次，滾著杯緣，「你們——」

「嗯，」

「沒什麼，就……」

「嗯？」

「前一陣子剛考完大考——」

「高二下開始的，」羅渽民不願忍受這種滯悶的氣氛，率先戳破，「沒影響成績，你也看到了，有安全上榜。」

「我不是在說有沒有影響成績這件事。」

「不是的話那應該沒什麼能說的吧？」

「對方呢？對方家就可以嗎？那男生看起來也乖乖的，你們兩個到底是在做什麼。」

「做你跟爸以前也會做的事，」他不服氣頂嘴，隨即後悔，爸跟媽如今看起來，從前是那樣過的，至少沒有他跟黃仁俊那般甜蜜吧。

「我沒打算說什麼。」

「這沒有不正常。」

「我什麼都沒說，你別急著預設我的立場。」媽媽嘆一口氣，說，「我問你，對方家長呢？知道嗎？不知道的吧？」

「……當然是不知道。」羅渽民說，「他很乖。」

「……很乖是……聽父母的話這種嗎？」

「大概……吧……」羅渽民小聲說，「他人很好。」

之後兩人不再說話。媽媽撐著臉頰，不知在想什麼，半晌都沒有說話，也沒有移動過姿勢，就一直維持這樣，直到服務生替他們倒一杯新的水。然後媽媽又嘆了一口氣，把胸腔的氣全都呼出來。

×

黃仁俊一直都是乖孩子，爸爸媽媽不用操心，甚至還輪到他來操心爸爸媽媽。以前爸爸在路上出了小車禍，他每天幫忙換藥盯爸爸回診，醫生說什麼他都記下來，要是哪步忘了準先刮爸爸一頓。現在換操心媽媽，因為媽媽似乎對自己的男友太多關心了。

不必要的關心。

他旁敲側擊，問媽媽到底給了羅渽民什麼，媽媽沒講，羅渽民也都不講，不知道是沒打開來看，還是與他媽媽默契地不講。羅渽民沒有跟他說那天之後怎麼樣了，晚上，他一直盯著手機看，安不下心，無法做事，整個人浮躁浮躁，胸口澎通澎通把他撞得六神無主，緊張得不行。

禮拜六晚上，他發訊息，問對面的人究竟怎麼了，關於這起事件，對面的人只回「沒事 我媽沒說什麼」和另外一句「乖啦」，就岔開講別的話題了。平時他最討厭被說乖，但這次被說乖，他也真只能乖乖吞下了。

媽媽的秘密，現在羅渽民也把那個秘密包起來了，包得太密實，他窺不見，也不願主動去問。滑聊天室時他會滑回去那些紀錄，看自己給的暗示夠不夠，但對方不知道是故意跳過，還是真的不懂，沒讀出那份意思。

但是又換個角度想，被媽媽知道了這種事，想必不會好過。他從來都不瞭解羅渽民的家人，更遑論是生下他的母親，長得一模一樣的臉，可是黃仁俊沒辦法光靠著一張臉就讀出什麼。

上學時對方依然如故。惹他生氣，逗他笑，逼他不得不回到以前的狀態。他應該慶幸現在他們還能像以前那樣，而不是羅渽民被母親逼迫和他分手。

「你媽最近是不是特別忙？」午餐時李帝努替隔壁的好友問出這個問題，說得違心，但被黃仁俊脅迫又不敢拒絕。

「啊？怎麼突然問？」羅渽民問。

「啊……因為你最近放學很少跟我們出去，」李帝努說，「仁俊說你都趕著回去煮飯。」

「嗯，是蠻忙的，她其實不需要那麼忙，以前也從沒這樣過，就這陣子公司接了太大單，」羅渽民說，「她好歹也是小小的主管，要以身作則留晚一點。」

「是喔，那你今天還來嗎？」

「不要了，好累，禮拜六吧。」

話題到這裡結束，李東赫進來，開了新的話題，前一個已經漸漸散去。可是那些東西沒有真正離開，黃仁俊能感覺到。吃完飯後羅渽民還是幫他收餐盤，拉他去操場走路聊天，下午第一堂課遞給他清涼的口香糖醒腦，放學回家在岔路口說明天見。

就是因為都沒變才讓黃仁俊更無法接受。

羅渽民的媽媽很忙，平時都可以把工作派給底下的員工做，但近期工作量大增，回家的時間變晚了。母子兩人碰面的時間變得少，有時候羅渽民吃完晚餐了媽媽都還沒回來，飯菜也不需要留了，再熱一次反而不好吃。然後他看見那個紙袋。黃仁俊拿給他，說是黃媽媽要給他的。

打開來看，上面還貼著一張字條。

當時他還沒有對黃仁俊說。總覺得現在說了不適合，時機不對，狀態不對，什麼都不對，所以他還在等待對的時刻到來。屆時，所有的東西都會匯合。

時隔近兩週，黃仁俊還是忍不住了。

7X『所以』

7X『你媽媽真的沒說什麼嗎』

7X『不要騙我喔』

NANA『我騙你幹嘛@@』

NANA『她真的沒說什麼』

NANA『你媽媽給我的東西我有打開來看』

7X『你不要岔開話題』

NANA『可是你不是想看這個嗎？』

7X『是沒錯』

7X『但是』

NANA『那不是給我的』

NANA『上面有貼一張紙 說是要給我媽的』

他不懂了。

×

「喂？」

「可以出來一下嗎？」

「我有話想對你說。」

黃仁俊圍上去年羅渽民送他的奶黃色圍巾。他嫌棄這太亮了，應該是買芥末黃、蛋黃那樣帶一點棕色的黃吧？羅渽民噘嘴說你真挑剔，想把禮物抽回，黃仁俊立刻抱緊緊說也不是那麼差，他是個愛物惜物的人，會用。之後他再也沒用過別條圍巾，就連外婆送他的高級圍巾都收進櫃裡。奶黃色圍巾容易髒，所以得常洗，他讓這條圍巾永遠保持著閃亮的黃。

媽媽早上打了一通電話，不知道給誰，說等一下有話想對「你」說。那個「你」是誰？黃仁俊想八成是羅渽民吧，一定是要出來說有關那個紙袋的事。

他圍著羅渽民送給他的圍巾，一步一步腳印放得輕，跟在媽媽後面走。這幾天又下雪了，他特地換上不會滑的短靴，但是這麼一來就走得更辛苦。媽媽出門後先拐進了小巷子，這是條捷徑，可以通往大街，通往地鐵站。

媽媽跟爸爸，媽媽跟爸爸是不同的，他們的工作、興趣、個性和喜好都不同，習慣走的路線也不同。爸爸喜歡直通通的大路，因為他不擅長認路，所以四處都有路標的路是最好的，要繞遠一點也無妨。媽媽喜歡小巷子，因為都是捷徑，而且她記憶力好，所以都記得哪條路可以走更快，路上也有更有趣的景色。

他的話是介於兩者，因為爸媽帶他的時間很平均。跟著羅渽民走以後，他發現羅渽民走路的習慣比起本人相當有邏輯，不會亂跳，也不會跑出軌道。一般來說他不喜歡被帶著走，可是只要跟在羅渽民他就會自願失去絕大部分的自我。

為了確認媽媽要見面的人是誰，他還是把自我先撿回來了。

看見媽媽搭上公車，不是坐地鐵，他焦急地踏步，在同一班公車上太容易被發現了，幸虧立刻看見另一班路線差不多的公車跟在後頭，不做他想立刻跳上去。

他緊張得不行，這兩班公車中間有幾站會錯開，再匯合，若剛好媽媽是在錯開的站下車，他就得趕快跑回去，但一定來不及、追不上了。黃仁俊祈禱事情能順利，他是說，跟蹤的事情。

當他看見媽媽先行一步下車後，慌亂地按下車鈴，司機不耐煩地急煞，停在公車亭旁，他落荒而逃跳下去。

此時媽媽已經走到一間咖啡廳前，羅渽民在店門口等她，伸出手環住她的肩膀，走進咖啡廳內。

看到這裡他決定該回去了。

×

畢業典禮是在一月中，學校為了面子跟好看，要這一屆的畢業生都穿上黑色的畢業袍，但是因為學生人數太多，不會撥穗。本來高中也就沒這個習慣，說穿了就是校長個人喜好而已。

班長拿著名單，一個一個核對尺寸，李帝努L號的，羅渽民L號，黃仁俊M號，說真的M號會太寬吧，真的不拿S號嗎？

「M號就行了。」黃仁俊抱緊自己的畢業袍，堅持自己穿M號一定可以。

那次事件後，他心裡還是亂的，是一團打結的棉線，他們一群人紛紛換上畢業袍，黃仁俊是比女生高的，才不願意拿女生穿的S，但是又瘦得不行，所以一換上M號，風都從身體旁邊的空隙灌進去。羅渽民跟女孩子借了一個髮夾，給他後腰空出來的布料一捏，夾上去。

「就叫你選S不選，硬要選M。」

「我有170耶！」

「但才53公斤，」羅渽民說著，就給他攔腰扛起，「感覺又瘦了耶。」

「別抱了啦……」黃仁俊一想到這雙手曾經碰過自己媽媽的肩膀，就一陣怪異，不由自主地縮起肩膀，趕快掙脫開來。

「幹嘛？」羅渽民又抱住他，抓到教室後面去，「你今天真奇怪。」

「哪裡怪了？」黃仁俊反問。

「沒什麼，」羅渽民放開他，「我們下課去吃烤肉吧？今天禮拜五。」

「……今天不想吃那麼多，」黃仁俊瞥他一眼，「去你家啊。」

「嗯，最近不行，我想吃外面啊，你晚上有事？有什麼事？背著我會情郎？」

「白癡喔……！你要吃哪間啦？」黃仁俊察覺到他在閃躲，躲得不高明但成功堵死他，完全不知道該怎麼問下一句，只好又順著他。

放學時李帝努原本想跟著去的，但一看黃仁俊的表情很明顯叫他滾，就乖乖跳上公車回家去了。不知道為何最近黃仁俊心情特別不好，對於羅渽民的碰觸顯得敏感顧忌，而另一個當事人自然是有發現，不過什麼都沒說。

那一天羅渽民和媽媽談了很久，他在回程的路上時又感到不甘心，中途又下了車。但是等下一班公車實在太慢了，牽了一輛公共自行車後往那間咖啡廳奔去。他躲在對街，遠遠地望著坐在店中央的兩人，一個和善可親的中年女子和一個俊美的青少年，長得一點都不像母子，舉止也不是母子，甚至連最疏離的親戚關係都算不上，不知道旁人會怎麼看待這個組合呢？

他討厭這個景象，光是映照在眼球上都讓他想吐。

「你怎麼又不吃了？不會這樣就吃飽了吧？」羅渽民幫他剪斷連塊的豬五花，沾醬，包進生菜裡，塞到他手上。

「我飽了。」

「騙人，你剛剛只有喝一碗湯吃幾口肉，飯才吃半碗。」羅渽民說，「到底是怎麼了？心情不好？我又做什麼事惹你生氣了嗎？」

「沒有。」

「你的臉不是沒有的樣子啊，欸這個你吃，烤得剛剛好，」羅渽民夾起今天奢侈點的牛肉，放在黃仁俊的盤子裡，「是我嗎？」

「嗯？」黃仁俊抬起頭。

「我做了什麼嗎？」羅渽民換了個座位，從他的對面換到他隔壁去，「我不想隨便說對不起，因為你會更生氣，可是可以告訴我是因為什麼事吧，讀心很難。」

「就真的和你無關。」黃仁俊吃起烤肉，堵住自己的嘴，不說話。

「真的？無關的話你不會我抱一下就想走人。」

「……不是……」

「那是什麼？你不喜歡我抱你？因為旁邊有人在看？還是不喜歡我常常要打電話給你？」

「你到底和我媽見面做什麼？」黃仁俊放下筷子，轉頭看他。

「什麼……」

「你和她見面做什麼？」黃仁俊說，「我知道你禮拜天和我媽出去了。為什麼？」

「你看到了？」羅渽民問，「你在那？」

黃仁俊吞下唾沫，躊躇著該不該自爆，這種偷窺者的坦承充滿了羞恥，但還是點了點頭。

「……因為這個所以不想跟我說話？」

「我沒有不跟你說話。」

「那就是生氣。」

「我也沒生氣。」黃仁俊說，「你到底瞞著我什麼？為什麼要跟她見面？」

「我不能說。」

「為什麼不可以？」

「至少現在不行，」羅渽民說，「我只能跟你說很多事情也不是我自願知道的。」

「你的意思是我媽強迫告訴你的？」

「不是，不是這個意思，」羅渽民說，「……我也不是想打開那個袋子的，之前說過，那個袋子是給我媽的，但你不想聽。」

「我沒有不聽，是因為你不說。」黃仁俊說，「……我吃飽了，想回家了。」

又是不了了之，他們沉默著把剩下的肉吃完，盡量不留下東西，然後付了錢，再次走上回他們家的道路。

黃仁俊不想承認自己究竟是因為什麼生氣，也絕對不可能跟羅渽民說。

那一晚羅渽民來自己家裡吃飯，媽媽拉著他問了好多問題，說了好多不該說的話，他早該察覺的，但是最大的問題是他並不知道那究竟是什麼。然後再隔幾天的下午，羅渽民媽媽看見他們擁抱，看到他們親吻，一臉錯愕地瞪他。彷彿自己的兒子被邪鬼帶壞了，魔化成另一種不熟悉的樣子。

回家的路上羅渽民沒有動搖，也沒有改變，依然和他肩並肩一起到岔路口，然後他們給彼此一個無論如何都該做的擁抱。

「明天見。」羅渽民說，「我要煮焗烤義大利麵，別忘了。」

「嗯。」黃仁俊朝他揮揮手，又捶了他一下。

「想捶我就不要生氣，愛生氣，小氣鬼。」

「才沒有！」

「愛哭鬼。你是愛哭鬼。」

「才沒有愛哭，你滾啦……！」黃仁俊深吸一口氣，轉身就走人，剛剛還是吃得太少了，還逼得羅渽民把剩下的飯菜都吃完，越想越生氣。

他又折返，跑回來，用全身往羅渽民身上撞去，「羅渽民我是不可能會放走你的，會先把你綁起來藏在我家……！」

「怎麼突然這樣啊？」羅渽民聽到這突如其來的監禁宣言，不但不感到恐懼，還有點開心：「就說你是小哭包啊！」

「……你真的沒有跟我媽媽怎樣嗎……？」

「你在說什麼？」羅渽民皺起眉，在腦中思考這句話的意思，「我跟你媽為什麼要怎樣——……」黃仁俊很少做出這麼不理性的舉動，頂多是頭上冒著火要殺人，不會這樣委屈巴巴地流淚。

他看見不遠處，黃仁俊家門前，自己的媽媽和黃仁俊的媽媽就在那。

×

高中的時候崔銀河發現自己喜歡同一個班上的人。

是女生，長得特別漂亮，特別惹眼，也特別吸引她。

那女生姓柳，叫柳韓朱，名字很特別，拆開來寫成漢字後是三個姓氏，而且很中性，所以崔銀河因為這個更加記得她，特別的長相和特別的名字，加上對她似乎也有特別的意圖。某一天的國文小考柳韓朱負責收卷，收到崔銀河這一排時，看著她的考卷笑了下。

那個笑容又是另一個特別了。因為崔銀河非常明白她的每一種笑容，她一直看著她，微笑或是冷感，慍怒或是喜悅，難過或是惋惜她都分得出來，而這個笑容不在分類中。

不過戀情才剛開始就被掐死了。

那年代不是人人都能做好選擇，更別說生來是女的要有什麼權利，黃仁俊的媽媽被家人強制送到遙遠外地的專門大學去，每月控管她的生活費，要她記錄每一筆用錢，附在家書中寄回，一週一次。羅渽民的媽媽原本要進女子大學的，父母撕掉她的入學申請書和志願卡，不准她去，揮拳留她在家，過一年後經由親戚介紹，去了公司上班。

事情講得很快，茶都還沒涼，黃仁俊能感受到隔著茶杯傳來的熱，聽媽媽講起以前不曾提過的故事，簡直是另一個人的人生。他無法把媽媽和媽媽口中的自己兜起來，樣子不對。他和羅渽民都看到了媽媽在門前談話，但是不清楚她們在說什麼，現在家裡只有他們四個，當面把話說開。黃仁俊的媽媽泡了熱茶，把冰箱裡爛掉一些的水蜜桃拿出來，丟進紅茶裡煮。

「只是這樣而已，」黃仁俊的媽媽說，「後來跟你爸相親結婚……好在他是個好人。」

「……」

「不要問我愛不愛你爸這種話，中年人了，沒有什麼愛不愛，婚姻就是能相處，不能相處大不了離婚，不必勉強，只是跟你爸相處還不到想離婚的地步而已。」

「那，」羅渽民開口問，「阿姨是最近才注意到的嗎？」

「注意到什麼？」

「我們家住這裡的事，」羅渽民說，「我們在這住很久了。」

「是最近才注意到的，」黃仁俊媽媽說，「……我的下班時間很固定，非常，公務員的人生真的沒什麼意外可言，是有一天去超市的路上，看見韓朱的。」

「……只是這樣？」黃仁俊問。

「只是這樣，沒有再多了。」媽媽說，「媽媽只是想再確認一次。」

羅渽民看了一眼自己的媽媽，說，「我跟我媽長得很像。」

「是。」黃仁俊媽媽笑著說，「非常像。第一次見到就懷疑了。」

「我們家小孩都遺傳到我。」羅渽民媽媽說，「……他個性也遺傳到我。」

「這我是不知道，要問黃仁俊。」黃仁俊媽媽說。

原來都是他一廂情願的誤會，害臊至極，黃仁俊想把自己埋起來，埋越深越好，他覺得自己是個笨蛋，還對羅渽民亂發脾氣，誤會他和自己媽媽有什麼。幸好羅渽民沒有戳破他，讓這個房間的氣氛維持在念舊，感慨，嘆息之中。她們必須在黃仁俊爸爸回家以前，用最大的力氣安撫自己剛熱起來的躁動。

所以那是一場沒有結果的戀愛。

黃仁俊用茶匙舀起泡在紅茶裡的水蜜桃，被溫火燉煮過後的水蜜桃爛爛的，跟它原本爛掉的地方已經分不清了。他看見自己的媽媽和羅渽民的媽媽望向窗外，那片漫天雪景覆蓋了街道，明天起床他又要先踢走一部分的雪才行。羅渽民捏著他的手，把那塊水蜜桃送進自己口中。

「好吃，不愧是我外婆，不愧是你媽。」他說。

「什麼啊……」

「這樣心情好點了嗎？」羅渽民說，「不生我氣了嗎？」

「我沒生氣啊。」

「是，你沒生氣。」

「就真的沒生氣。」黃仁俊心虛地囁嚅著，然後再轉頭看窗邊的兩個女人。曾經二十多年前這兩個人就在同一個班上認識、接近然後戀愛，再被分開。羅渽民的媽媽很漂亮，看兒子就知道，那時的媽媽不知道是怎麼想的呢，是先被這美貌吸引嗎，還是先被那特異的個性吸引呢。

他看著羅渽民，再次回想自己第一天看到他的時候，但已經記不太起來了，因為他先聽到對方的名字，才見到人。此刻他隱約記得是對方先來找他的，氣喘吁吁走進班裡，剛從福利社衝上來，手裡還有一瓶牛奶，看見好友李帝努，跟他打招呼，跟其他人不認識所以他快速走過，避開了社交的可能，開始物色哪個位置好。

接著他抓著書包，在黃仁俊隔壁的位置坐下。這個男生小小的，溫溫的，淨淨的，在自己桌上專心地滑手機，聽見自己隔壁有聲響，便抬頭看他。

羅渽民心想，雖然他不認識這個男生，但好像，依然，可以先開啟一個話題再說。

『嗨。你以前是幾班的？我以前是六班的，叫羅渽民。』

End.


End file.
